The present invention relates to a brake mechanism for the opening movement of lids and covers, such as a glove compartment lid in a motor vehicle, whereby a brake cooperating with a locally fixed part is brought into operative connection with the free end of a retaining part operatively connected with the lid prior to reaching the open position of the lid.
Such a brake mechanism operating on magnetic basis is disclosed in the DE-OS No. 34 31 362. It is thereby proposed for adapting the damping action to change the distance between the magnet and the ferromagnetic layer, to vary the quantity in ferromagnetic material or to change the friction coefficient of a plastic layer applied between the ferromagnetic material and the magnet. The provided adaptation measures involve a time-consuming adjustment, a costly construction and therebeyond require lengthy tests whereby the initially reached friction coefficient is so changed by noncontrollable influences, for example, by dust deposits that the function can be jeopardized.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a brake mechanism which, following its installation, requires no further adjusting work and whose braking action is not subjected to any change during the operation.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that a band is inserted between the end of the piston rod and the free end of the retaining part, which during the opening operation is initially converted into its stretched position, and in that only prior to reaching the open position the piston is displaced against the force of a spring.
Tolerances are compensated in a simple manner if a band is inserted between the end of the piston rod and the free end of the retaining part.
The band may thereby consist of spring-elastic material initially assisting the opening operation.
Advantages as regards its own weight and adaptation to different lid weights in relation to different vehicle types exist when the band consists of plastic material and is perforated in the manner of an elastically elongatable configuration of recurring, interconnected and at least approximately diamond-like elements.
If the piston cylinder unit becomes operable only when the working or deformation capacity of the series-connected band operating in the elastic range is exhausted, then a smoothly rising damping curve can be achieved.